


Whatever It Takes

by Babybucky1943



Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit sexual chapter, Light plot, M/M, Shameless stucky, Stucky sex, fanfic fix for Endgame end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: I hated some of the stuff in Endgame. This is my fix.For those of you who wanted to see Stucky become a thing....that’s this story. Whatever it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes stood, a little anxiously, beside the quantum portal watching his closest childhood buddy, Steve Rogers, prepare to travel back in time to put the damned infinity stones back where they belonged.

Yes, Bucky understood that without them, he’d still be a fucking pile of dust somewhere. Thanks Thanos. 

The big, ugly,purple Titan had been a pain in their asses the entire time. Him and his big ugly oven mitt of a gauntlet! According to Steve that was five years ago. 

To Bucky it still felt stupidly fresh. The second Thanos had set foot outside Wakanda, Bucky had told T’Challa he’d smash him dead. He’d underestimated the stupid grape. 

Bucky had enjoyed fighting with the Avengers and the Wakandan army. It felt good to be fighting for the good side!

He’d made friends with a lot of the people in the small country including the young princess, Shuri.

Wakanda was like a second home to him. He loved the peace and quiet. The people were kind to him. Even when they called him the White Wolf, he felt respected. Shuri found a way to extract the brainwashing that Hydra had put in him. He was happy. The only thing missing was his Stevie. Bucky talked to him almost every day but he hadn’t seen him in almost a year. 

That’s why, when Shuri told him Steve was coming to gather an army to fight Thanos, Bucky knew it must be bad. 

However, the moment he’d seen Steve, he hadn’t been thinking about Thanos. He’d been ogling Steve, without making it too apparent. Every longing, thought and desire had come back so strongly that he’d vowed to plow through the shit storm of Thanos army with his metal arm and then he and his Stevie could finally be together!

He hadn’t even had a chance. 

Thanos snapped. 

One second he was going to tell Steve he felt strange, the next he felt a lightness and then he was transported to some weird place where millions of others were milling around in chaotic confusion.

He hadn’t intended to leave Steve in the....dust....again. Ha.

Bucky shook his head and looked back at the strange machine that Steve was going to go into. So much had happened in the last five years. Even though to him it had felt like only a few minutes. Time was strange. 

He was so anxious about losing Steve again. Every time they found each other, some stupid thing happened and they lost each other again. 

He wanted to have a life with Steve.  Fight together with the Avengers. Have a relationship together in this new time when being gay was okay. 

Steve gave him a firm hug. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Bucky gave him a confident smile. “How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you!”

Steve grinned. “I’ll be back soon. I promise!”

“End of the line, pal.” Bucky nodded. 

Steve’s baby blues locked onto his and held his gaze for a long moment. “Yeah. I’m coming back for you, I promise. Whatever it takes.”

Bucky took a deep breath. “Hurry up. Go. Before I change my mind.”

Professor Hulk and Sam Wilson waited patiently. 

Steve climbed the four stairs and moved to the centre of the portal. 

“Bucky, I lo-“ A light flashed and Steve was gone. 

Bucky closed his eyes. Five seconds. That’s all it was going to take. 

Professor Greenie over at the keyboard was counting. “5-4-3-2-1.”

Bucky held his breath. ‘-ve you.’ He mentally finished Steve’s sentence and opened his eyes. No Steve. He chewed his lower lip. “C’mon Steve.” He whispered. 

“Where is he?!” Sam demanded three seconds later.

Bruce pushed a few keys, staring at the screen in confusion. “I’m not sure....”

“Not sure??” Bucky said, his voice rising in pitch with his edging panic. “What does that mean?” 

Sam looked at him. “Relax old man. We’ll find your boyfriend.”

Bucky glared at him. “You have about one minute before I’m going after him.”

“Like....exactly one minute?” Bruce asked hesitantly. “Because I gotta fire this thing up again then and you gotta get a suit on.”

“Yes!!” Bucky roared. 

Sam didn’t say anything further. He tossed Bucky a quantum suit and Bruce got the portal ready. “I hope you’ll be able to find him. He could be back in the forties somewhere.”

“I’ll find him,” Bucky growled. “Stupid idiot probably picked a fight somewhere.”

“He likes to do that,” Sam agreed.

Bucky shot him a wry grin. “Yeah. He’s a dumbass.”

He climbed the stairs shooting Bruce a look. “I’m ready.”

Bruce smiled at him. “See ya later. Good luck.” 

Bucky nodded. “I’m getting him back this time! Whatever it takes.”


	2. Chapter 2

 Bucky felt his head spinning as he was whipped through the wormhole of time. He wondered if it was possible to puke while hurtling back through time because his stomach was not enjoying this at all! He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the crazy ride to be over. Coney Island had nothing on this!! 

He tumbled out onto the ground and took a moment to orient himself. He stood up, shaking his head to clear it. His stomach settled once his head stopped spinning and his brain realized he was on solid ground. 

Where was he? 

When was he? 

He carefully stepped to the opening of the back alley, looking around for anything familiar. He was greeted by the very familiar hustle and bustle of 1940 something Brooklyn. He grinned. Yes! At least he was at home here! He started to step out then stepped back again.  

A good look at himself confirmed that he was NOT gonna blend in! Dammit all! Undecided, he put his head against the wall behind his back and tried to think through his options. He hadn’t even considered this. 

Having made a decision, in true Bucky style, he strode out, head held high and glaring at anyone who even looked at him curiously. He was here for one reason. To find Steve. 

People stared at the strangely dressed man barrelling down the street with his fists clenched. Most of them got out of his way fast. The others didn’t dare address him. Mark one for the Soldier. 

He headed for the first place he could think of where Steve might still be. SHIELD. And Peggy Carter. He liked the woman just fine even though he hardly knew her. She’d only had eyes for Steve. Being a guy that kinda swung both ways, Steve was drawn to her.  It felt like a betrayal but he understood. Kind of. If he could find his Steve they could get the hell out and get back to a life they wanted. He had no desire to relive any part of this war or of the Hydra shit he’d experienced. 

On his way, a young soldier stopped him. “It’s only March, Dumbass. Why are you dressed for Halloween?” 

Bucky stared at him coldly. “Get the fuck outta my way, Soldier.” 

The cocky young man sneered at him. “Or what? You look like a fairy!” 

 Without hesitation, Bucky dragged him into a nearby alley. “You know what? You’re right. But I’m from the future so I’m gonna clean your clock now and take your clothes.” 

The soldier punched valiantly trying to knock Bucky down. 

Bucky let him hit him a few times then used his metal fist. The soldier fell like a rock. Bucky quickly “borrowed” the guy’s clothes. He put the quantum suit in a roll under his arm and once more walked out onto the street at a jaunty stride, whistling. 

The SHIELD offices looked so different. He’d never been in these that he could remember. Bucky had no idea what time it was. Or if Peggy was even here! 

He walked in looking around for information. The front desk was unmanned at the moment. He looked over the books and papers quickly to get an idea of who was around. 

He saw Howard Stark’s name and had images of a flying car and his last date before being shipped out. That was a weird night. He’d wanted to spend it with Steve and it had just been stupid. Steve had ditched him to go get signed up for the science experiment that made him Cap. 

He found Peggy Carter’s name and snuck down to her office. She was at her desk, working on paperwork. Her hair was still perfect even though it had probably been a long day. Steve was nowhere to be seen. He grimaced in frustration and knocked gently. 

She looked up. “Come in.”

He poked his head in hesitantly. “Hello Miss Carter. Have you...seen Captain Rogers...recently?”

Peggy looked at him strangely. “Please. Come in. Do I know you, soldier?”

Bucky realized he must look ridiculous with a World War Two uniform and his long hair. “Kind of...” He said. “Maybe.”

She looked at him a little impatiently. “State your business please. I’m busy.”

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m looking for Steve Rogers?”

Peggy frowned. “The name doesn’t sound familiar. Is he with SHIELD?” 

Bucky back-pedalled quickly. “What year is it?”

Now she looked at him, even more confused. “It’s March third 1941. Are you alright?”

Bucky paused in thought. “I’m alright. Just a little early. Thanks, doll.” He blew her a kiss. “I think I know where I can find him.” He quickly left. 

“Alright...” She sighed and watched the strikingly handsome but oddly strange soldier leave. 

Bucky knew now when he was but he still hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his Stevie! The Stark Expo was going to be opening tonight. Bucky raced over to the grounds, watching the workers setting up. 

He melted into the shadows behind a tent when Howard Stark came on the scene. He started listening to the conversation going on. Howard was avidly discussing his inventions with someone in a trench coat. 

Bucky lost interest. He skulked towards the army sign up station and investigated the place. Erskine was here somewhere. He knew that. Steve had been at Camp Lehigh, training in the program after his meeting with Erskine tonight. 

He knew with almost a sure certainty that Steve wouldn’t be here anymore. He hadn’t enjoyed getting the serum, and he’d hated Lehigh. Where would he go? Bucky tried to think what Steve would want to undo on his long list of bonehead moves. 

Dartinginto an empty tent, Bucky quickly donned the quantum suit again and opened the small black case of tiny vials. 

The Pym Particles were the only way he could get around.He tried to think.If Steve could undo one thing....crashing into the ice was probably on the top of the list. Bucky made up his mind and set his sights for 1945. 

A flash of light preceded him hurtling through time. He hardly had time to get nauseous before landing face down on a fucking pile of snow! “What the hell?!?” He spluttered angrily staggering to his feet, and trying to  brush snow from his face and hair. 

“Where the hell am I now??” He groaned, looking around. He seemed to be in some sort of snow covered wasteland. A ravine? 

He heard a train and looked up. Way. Way. Up. “You have got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!” He howled. He could see the ant sized Steve and Bucky zipline onto the top of the train. “NO!!” He did NOT want to see this! Why the hell was he HERE??? 

“Bucky???” A voice cried next to him. 

Bucky screamed in panic and kicked at the person, knocking him back into the snow, before it registered that his Steve was right there. Well, was. He had disappeared in a huge pile of snow now. 

“What the fuck you doing?” Bucky yelled, yanking him upright. “Why are you here instead of putting the damn stones back??” He punched Steve hard in the shoulder in frustration. “You stupid fucking dumbass!!” 

Steve smiled a little. “I put the stones back. Then I thought I’d save your ass first and then come back.”

Bucky stared at him, wondering how someone so smart could be such an idiot. “That would change everything!!” Bucky yelled, still irate. 

Screams from above interrupted his tantrum. His heart pounded as he suddenly remembered that feeling of falling into the deep nothingness. He swallowed hard to keep from vomiting. 

Steve glanced at Bucky and then dove forward to break the falling soldier’s landing. 

“No!!” Bucky screamed, tackling his legs and pulling him back. 

They went down in an enormous plume of soft snow. The white, powdery cold settled on them and a moment later the screams stopped. 

Bucky was fighting Steve angrily. “Are you insane?? I hate you so much! Of all the idiot things you could have changed, you chose this??”

Steve stopped struggling, and pulled Bucky close. “Yeah. This. You always mattered most to me.” 

Bucky gave him a squinty eyed glare and rolled off of him. 

They both looked up as a man dressed in heavy furs dragged the unconscious Bucky away. 

“Asshole!” Steve growled, throwing snow at Bucky. 

“Stupid jerk!” Bucky yelled back, pushing Steve’s face back into the snow. 

Steve yanked his face down and kissed him. “Still mad?”

Bucky huffed our a breath. “You’re a jerk. C’mon. Let’s get back to 2019.” 

Steve got up. “Fine. But I think it woulda worked.”

“And I think you’re nuts,” Bucky shot back. He grabbed Steve’s hand. “This time; we’re staying together!” 

Steve grinned. “You miss me?”

“No!” Bucky scowled. “I’m gettin’ tired of traipsing all over, saving your sorry ass!” 

“You missed me!” Steve concluded, laughing. They pushed the button and let the light pull them in. 

However, instead of the calm, tranquil site where the quantum portal was, they landed in a dark place that smelled of sweat, blood and fear. 

Steve looked around in confusion. 

Bucky knew exactly where they were. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t think this is 2019,” Steve said softly, touching one of the damp, mossy stone walls.

“You’re a genius,” Bucky said dryly. “Stay quiet.” He walked silently for a short way down the hallway with Steve glued to his side. 

“You know where we are?” Steve whispered. 

Bucky nodded once. 

Steve fell quiet. The air was thick and dank. The silence was getting to him. 

Bucky suddenly went totally stiff beside him and pressed himself back hard against the wall, slamming Steve back with his arm. 

A second later he heard the uniform thump thump thump of a group of boots. 

He pushed himself back impossibly further when he saw the black suits and guns of Hydra agents. 

“What the hell??!” Steve whispered softly. “Why are we here? How did this happen? The Pym part-“ 

Bucky slapped a hand firmly over his mouth. “Shut up,” he growled. 

Steve pushed his hand away impatiently. “I’ll be quiet.”

Bucky glanced around once they were gone, then grabbed Steve’s hand. “C’mon.” He whispered. 

They ran silently down a hallway towards an unmarked exit. 

Bucky paused at a locked cell door, an odd look passing over his face. 

Steve followed his gaze. 

The Winter Soldier sat on a bench inside, head down in dejected silence. 

His long hair hid his face. He was dressed in sweats, his bare chest rising and falling with his breathing. 

Steve swallowed hard. “Let him out.”

Bucky shook his head. “No.”

The soldier looked up at the soft voice, looking from one to the other in slight confusion. 

“We’re not really here,” Bucky said softly. 

Steve almost cried at the look of unquestioning acceptance on his face. He’d seen that look so often on his Bucky’s face too. 

Bucky yanked him towards the entrance. “He’ll live. C’mon.” 

They were out in the sunshine a moment later and racing pellmell down the road as alarms sounded. 

“Why the hell did the portal drop us here?” Steve demanded when they finally stopped running. “When is here?” 

“1987, Washington, DC. Howard Stark is making a presentation at MIT.”

Steve slammed on the brakes, landing Bucky flat on his ass in the dirt. “Ow!! What the hell, Steve!” 

“Why did you bring us here? I was here earlier. To return something to Howard.” 

“I didn’t bring us here!! This is where the portal dropped us!” Bucky argued. Besides, Howard’s son, Anthony is graduating today.”

Steve took a second. “Anthony...? ..TONY?? I thought his dad didn’t ever go to any of his things.”

Bucky shrugged. “He wasn’t at the grad. The Soldier was sent to steal some tech from Howard at the presentation. It’s not at the grad ceremony. It’s at a different part of MIT.”

“So we need to stop....past you?”

Steve looked at Bucky in confusion.

Bucky shrugged. “Or we can kidnap Tony and take him back to 2019 with us. Pepper can take him in.”

“Won’t he be a little young?” Steve asked in horror. 

Bucky gave him a long look. “We’retime travelling, talking about altering history, and you’re worried about that? You’re a knucklehead!Anyway, we won’t have another chance. After today Stane is practically in his lap every minute.”

Steve pulled his eyebrows down in a frightfully dark glower as he considered. “Obie Stane? He was a moron. Let’s save Tony. But....how will that affect the future?” 

“No idea,” Bucky said airily. 

“I wish Strange was here!” Steve fretted, trotting after Bucky. 

Bucky started off towards the city, at a fast pace. 

They found their way to the Tech school and tried to blend in. Several people stared at the pair. 

“This isn’t gonna work,” Steve whispered. 

“I agree,” Bucky said a moment later when he saw Hydra agents on the grounds. “Let’s get out of sight.”

They ran into the side door of the gymnasium which was still empty, save for the grad decorating committee. “This is perfect,” Bucky huffed. “How are we gonna find him?”

“Have any of you seen Tony Stark?” Steve asked loudly, authority ringing in his voice.

The young people stopped what they were doing to look at him. 

“He’s probably in the bathroom, crying,” one young boy laughed. “His dad’s not here!”

Steve glared at him. “Watch it, kid!” They made their way across the gym. 

“Bathrooms!” Bucky pointed, charging in. 

Female screams filled his ears as he quickly turned tail and ran again. “Wrong bathroom!” He gasped, wide eyed. 

He pushed Steve, who was doubled over, laughing, into a pile on the floor and high stepped it into the men’s room. 

True to the other student’s prediction, young Tony Stark was indeed in a bathroom stall, crying. Or rather, sniffling. Bucky could tell it was Tony by the six hundred dollar loafers he was wearing. 

Bucky didn’t consider himself an emotional or comforting person at all. It was always awkward. He’d rather take on a team of assholes with a sniper rifle any day! “Hey, kid,” he said gruffly. “You okay?”

The sniffling stopped immediately. “Go away,” a young voice said indignantly.

“Okay,” Bucky said agreeably. “At least I tried.” He turned and started to walk away. 

Steve met him at the door. “He’s not here?”

“He is,” Bucky said. “He doesn’t want help.” 

“How can two old guys help?” The boy asked, having emerged from his stall, swiping a dark, expensive suit sleeve unceremoniously under his nose. 

“We’re from the future,” Bucky shrugged.

Tony squinted at him suspiciously. “Did my dad send you two clowns?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“I know who you are,” he sneered slightly. “Howard never shuts up about you.”

“So,” Bucky interrupted, “Don’t you wanna get away from it then?”

Tony frowned. “You’re serious?”

Bucky and Steve both nodded. 

Tony stepped forward a little. “I’m desperate. No one here cares anyway. What do I do? Smoke a joint? Shoot up? Fly away to Neverland?”

“Your sarcasm is heart warming,” Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Tony didn’t have a chance to say anything else as they catapulted forward into the rush of light. 

Bucky kept a death grip on the kid and Steve.This had better be the last trip. He was getting too old for this shit!

They landed, and Bucky quickly took in their surroundings. It looked more like the here and now. But something was still off. 

“What the heck?” Steve said. “I just put the tesseract back. Why are we back in New York again?” 

Bucky was silent for several minutes. “I’m starting to think Dr Green Ass programmed this so I would go to every place you were at. Why else would we be back here?”

“He might have,” Steve agreed. “It’s right after.” He looked around at the chaos. “Man, Loki left a mess.” He thought for a moment. “We could help Thor out by bringing Loki back and maybe bring Nat back too. We could really use her on the team.”

“You really want to upset the entire fabric of time, don’t you?” Bucky growled. “Bringing one person back is one thing. But three? Besides isn’t Loki like some sort of mischief guy?”

“He is,” Steve conceded, “But Thor misses him. He was his last family member. He’s so depressed.”

Tony was looking from one to the other incredulously. “Thor? Loki?” 

Bucky heaved a long suffering sigh. “I don’t know why I get myself into these stupid situations. Turn back time to find Steve. Find said Steve. Try to get back. Get sent all over the damn history globe!! Save all Steve’s dead people.Why not...” 

“Wait...” Tony said suddenly. “You guys actually built a TIME MACHINE?”

“How do you think we just got to 2011??” Bucky exploded. 

Tony stared at him. “WAIT! 2011?? That means I’m 41! I’m OLD!! No fucking way!!! I wanna be 25!” He wailed.

“Calm down,” Bucky groused. “You’re not 41 or 25. This Tony is 41.” 

“I’m confused.” Tony sighed. 

“The time stone createsalternate reality strands.” Steve explained. “We took you out of one of them. Another Tony exists in this one. The Tony that helped us build the portal. We used it to turn back time to defeat an evil alien titan. And now I had to come and put the infinity stones back.”

Tony folded his arms across his chest. “Okay.... Sure old man. Excuse me while I call the nice men in white coats.”

By this time they’d reached the battered but still standing Stark tower. 

They entered and silently watched as SHIELD and Hydra agents crawled all over looking for the tesseract. 

Tony spotted Loki. “Is that the guy?” He studied the demi god. “Shakespeare in the Park?” 

Bucky quickly wove his way through the crowd after Stevebounced his shield off Pierce’s head to distract everyone. 

He grabbed Loki by his cuffed wrists and bodily hauled him away from the 2011 Thor and the others.

“C’mon!” He yelled at Steve and Tony. 

They disappeared just as three agents jumped for them making grabby hands for the time travellers. 

Steve lost a boot to an agent’s lucky grip but that was all they got. 

He rolled into the quantum portal floor with one boot and one sock on. 

Young Tony, Bucky and Loki followed in quick succession. 

Bruce and Sam stared for a few moments at the unexpected guests and then Sam deadpanned, “Welcome back.”

“Where am I?” Loki demanded. 

“Leave his cuffs on until we get Thor.” Steve advised. “He’s still woozy from the Hulk’s beating and we want to keep him powerless until Thor is here.”

“You brought THAT Loki back...” Sam said calmly.

Bruce grinned at Loki who dove quickly behind Steve. “Where is my brother? I yield!”

“Hey, Tony,” Sam smiled.

Tony looked around. “What the heck is this?”

“It’s a quantum portal that works to transport people through time.” Bruce supplied. 

“Yeah. That.” Bucky said. 

The young Stark avidly took in the workings of the machine. “Cool!”

“So, you gonna tell Pepper you brought her a kid?” Sam asked curiously. 

“See?!” Steve elbowed Bucky in the ribs. 

“Oh shut it!” Bucky snarled. “She’ll love it!”

Tony looked up. “Who’s Pepper?”

“Your wife.” Bucky grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony stared at the grinning ex assassin for about ten seconds then went deathly pale and collapsed in a dead faint. 

“Why’d you have ta go and say that for??” Steve cried, punching Bucky. 

Loki grinned. “If you let me free I’m sure I can help.”

“No!!” All four chorused.

Bucky looked curiously at the fallen youngster. “Should we pick him up?”

Sam shrugged. “Could just leave him on the ground. Pepper might have somethin’ to say.” He looked around them. “Is Pepper home?” The quantum portal had been set up at the quiet, out of the way acreage.

Steve shrugged. “Guess now is a good time to find out.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and hefted the limp deadweight onto his broad shoulder. “Steve, wake him up.” 

Sam gently took Tony’s face in his hands. “Tony....wake up.” He brushed a hand over his face. 

The boy slowly opened his eyes and frantically struggled to regain his feet. 

“Ow!” Bucky complained, as an expensive shoe connected hard with his crotch. He put the young man on his feet. “Settle down.”

Loki was cackling gleefully at Bucky’s predicament. “Perhaps you should-“

“No!” Bucky growled. “We’ll deal with you in a bit.”

Tony eyed him suspiciously. He glanced quickly from Bucky to Bruce to Loki to Steve, finally settling on Sam and stepping to his side, deeming him the safest of the group. 

Bruce shut down the quantum portal. “I’ll tell Mr. Pym to come get this. Right now, you guys need to talk to Pepper and I have a lab to rebuild, since it kinda got smashed.”

Steve sighed. “I guess. See ya Bruce. Thanks for doing this for us.”

Professor Hulk nodded and got into his truck, taking off in a cloud of dust. 

Steve took a firm hold of Loki and pulled him forward with him as he followed Sam, Tony and Bucky. They all climbed the steps to the quaint house. 

Pepper answered their knock, her eyes looking a little tired. “Hi guys-.......!!!!” She looked at the strange group. Her eyes went wide as she took in the young man half hidden behind Sam. “What did you do?!”

Steve and Bucky immediately pointed at each other and Sam lifted his hands in surrender. “I’m just here to make sure no one gets lost.” 

Loki continued to snicker. 

Pepper looked at Steve. “Why? Did you think this would solve anything?”

“HE wanted to save him!” Steve argued, poking Bucky vehemently. 

“I wanted to give him a better life.” Bucky lowered his eyebrows stubbornly. 

“Can’t be here,” she said immediately. 

“What??” Steve asked in shock. “Why not?”

“Morgan wouldn’t understand! How old is he? Fifteen?” She glanced at the boy again.

“I’m seventeen,” Tony said proudly, drawing himself to his full height and giving her an imperious look. “Who are you?”

“I’m Pepper.” She smiled at him a little uncertainly.

Tony blanched and swayed precariously. 

Sam grabbed him. “Whoa. Just....don’t worry about it right now.” 

Pepper turned halfway as she heard small feet on the stairs. “Get him out of here! I’ll talk to you guys later!” She softly shut the door. 

Steve, Bucky and Sam looked at each other, pointedly ignoring the smirking demi god. 

“Well. Now what?” Sam asked. “I guess we better get to your apartment and get Loki and Thor reunited, and get Tony situated.” 

“But...it’s only a two bedroom apartment!” Bucky objected. “My bedroom and Steve’s bedroom.” 

“And now one will be your and Steve’s bedroom and one will be Tony’s bedroom.”

Bucky growled quietly in Russian. 

“Steve, do you know how to get ahold of Thor?”Sam asked, not paying attention to the lowering thundercloud that was Bucky. 

Steve glanced at Bucky. He didn’t take well to sudden changes. “Let’s get home and we’ll figure this out.” 

The five piled into Steve’s car. It was a quiet trip into the older part of Brooklyn where Steve and Bucky had an apartment together. 

Steve had gotten it after he and Sam had found Bucky in Romania. He’d kept it in hopes and in preparation for Bucky to come home to after he was cured by Shuri. They’d been there a few nights here and there in the last few years. Bucky had stayed there with Steve for awhile before going to Wakanda. 

Steve parked the car. Sam had to be careful not to trip over Tony as the boy practically clung to him. 

Loki would have made a break for it but Bucky was right behind him. 

They got to the large, immaculate apartment. 

The old fashioned furniture and decor that occupied the living space spoke to the 1940’s. 

“You actually live here?” Loki asked. “Or is it a museum?”

Both of the men gave him a slit eyed glare. 

Steve called Thor first, wanting to be free of Loki. 

When the blonde, boisterous demi god of thunder answered, Steve asked if he could please come to Brooklyn. He had something for him. 

Thor agreed readily. He liked Steve Rogers. 

Tony was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of an upholstered chair. 

“What happens to me now?”

Steve frowned thoughtfully. “You will stay with us for awhile. Get to know everybody.” 

Bucky was quiet, watching the boy take in everything. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this development at all. He had thought Pepper would be quite happy to raise young Tony. Apparently he was wrong. 

After dinner that night, of which Tony ate very little, Thor showed up, dressed in civilian clothing. 

For the first time since being transported into the future, Loki looked puzzled and ill at ease at Thor’s appearance. 

Thor’s smile fell and his jaw dropped. “Loki?” He asked faintly. 

Bucky quickly pointed at Steve. “Not my idea!! And we don’t have another bedroom.”

Sam guffawed at that. “I don’t think you need to worry.”

Thor sat heavily on the sofa. “What-? How?”

“Through the quantum portal,” Steve explained. “I know how much you missed him.” His smile was dimming somewhat when Thor started to cry. 

“Great. We both screwed up.” Bucky scowled heavily. “Way to go, Steve. How are we gonna put ‘em back?”

“We can’t.” Steve said slowly. “The fabric of time was already altered and that timeline was deleted when we took them.”

“What??!” Bucky squeaked. “You didn’t tell me that? Why wouldn’t you tell me that we couldn’t reverse something this stupid? I’d like to conveniently faint now.”

He didn’t conveniently faint. 

Thor wiped his tears away. “No need to faint, James. I’m just overwhelmed with emotion. I never thought to see my brother again.”

Loki looked long and hard at his brother. “What has happened to you? You’ve gotten rather corpulent.”

Thor frowned. “I’m aware. I lost everything that mattered to me. Now that will change!” He got up. “We have much to talk about, brother. Come with me.” He gave Steve a hug. “Thank you for returning a form of Loki to me.”

Steve’s smile returned. “You’re welcome! Don’t let him near Thanos.” 

“I promise,” Thor said solemnly.The god of thunder and the god of mischief left the apartment arm in arm, Thor telling him the fate of Asgard. 

Steve turned back to Tony. “I’ll show you to your bedroom.” 

“My bedroom,” Bucky corrected in a low voice. 

Steve shot him a dirty look. “Shut up.” He took Tony to the smaller bedroom. Bucky had never really put anything personal in the room other than his notebooks so it only took five minutes to get his things out. 

Tony looked around. “This is nice. Beats my dorm room at school.” 

“Good,” Steve said. “Make yourself at home.” He left the room and took a scowling Bucky’s arm. “C’mon.” 

Bucky sullenly followed, clutching his notebooks. “I’m used to sleeping by myself.”

“You’ve been saying you want us to date. We live together. Now we’ll sleep together.” Steve grinned at him. “Right?”

Bucky gave him a look. “I woulda liked to at least have a few dates first.” 

Steve chuckled. “We’ll have our dates. Don’t worry.” 

Bucky shrugged. “I’ll hold you to that.” He set his notebooks on the bedside table and looked at the double bed. “It’ll be cozy.”

“That’s the point,” Steve said.

Tony knocked gently on the open door. “Captain Rogers?”

“Just call me Steve,” the blonde smiled.

“Just call him dumbass,” Bucky snarked. 

Tony giggled a little. “May I get a pair of pajamas? I think I’ll go to bed.” 

“Shit,” Steve whispered, then said out loud. “Uh, I didn’t think of getting you any clothes yet.”

The young man sighed. “I’ll just go to bed. Good night. See you in the morning.” He walked back to his room and shut the door.

Steve looked at Bucky. “Ok grouchy man. I think you need to get to bed too.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at him. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers, rolling over to watch Steve get undressed. 

He couldn’t help but appreciate the built, bronzed body of Captain America and the tightly fitted Calvin Klein boxers. They hid nothing. He clenched his fist to stop from reaching out to touch him. 

Steve stretched his back, his muscles rippling deliciously. 

“Get your freaking tight ass in bed,” Bucky grunted, flopping over. 

Steve laughed, low and knowingly. “Sure, Buck.” He crawled into bed and cuddled up to Bucky’s bare back. “Sleep well.” 

“You too,” Bucky answered, a smile in his voice. “G’night, Steve.”

“G’night Buck.”


	5. Chapter 5

* _Six months later*_

 

Steve and Bucky walked hand in hand towards the new conference room in the brand new still-smells-like-fresh-paint Avengers compound. It wasn’t done yet, but the Avengers were meeting here already anyway. 

The conference room was done, the lab was up and running, and the offices were laid out two floors up. The apartments and living spaces were only a framework of steel garters and bolts to this point. 

The men started down the hallway ahead of the boy who’d been living with them for the last six months. 

“DAD!” Tony bellowed, running to catch up. “Wait up!”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at Steve. Since the youngster had become familiar with them, he’d started calling both of them dad for some strange reason. 

Steve chuckled. He was a good kid, but somewhat needy. 

They waited. 

“Hey Tones. You ready to meet Peter? You guys are about the same age.” Steve smiled at him. 

Tony shrugged. “I dunno. Is he gonna like me? Most people don’t.”

“That’s not true,” Steve assured.

“It kinda is,” Bucky countered. “Tony’s an asshole to most new people.”

“BUCKY!!” Steve shouted, smacking Bucky upside the head. 

Bucky raised his hands. “Sorry! I just meant he’s kinda rude..”

“Like you?” Tony snarked, slapping Bucky’s shoulder, completely at ease, joking with the ex assassin. 

Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically, wrapping his right arm around the boy’s slender shoulders. “Fine. Fine. I give up. I’m a bigger asshole.” 

Steve grinned. “Truth, babe.” He kissed his boyfriend’s metal fingers lightly. 

In the time that Tony had been living with Steve and Bucky, Pepper was the only one who’d really seen him. They avidly avoided the “w” word when she was around, calling her Pepper or Pep. 

Tony had slowly started showing some interest in getting to know her, as she won him over. They joked around a lot which he seemed to enjoy. 

Steve had seen the flashes of familiar longing in Pepper’s eyes when Tony would say something or do something impulsive that was just so Tony. 

She made any plausible excuse to start dropping in weekly to see them, after the first month or so. 

It made Bucky wonder if perhaps she cared more about having a friendship with the boy than that he was so young. 

He was dressed in blue jeans and an AC/DC shirt today. Thanks to Pepper giving him a generous “allowance” he bought clothes, cds, all manner of technology that filled his room and kept him busy for hours.  

Pepper had moved all of ‘her’ Tony’s gadgets and gizmos to the brand new lab at the compound two months ago and it was currently young Tony’s favourite place if he wasn’t at home with Steve and Bucky, naturally. He’d taken a great liking to Dum-E as well. 

He was nervous to meet the Avengers. He liked electronics and robots just fine. People were a different story. They scared him. 

He walked with the two older men, fiddling with the silver chain around his neck absently. It had a small silver circle on it that looked like some kind of arc reactor. It had been a gift from the nice Pepper woman. She said it was really special. 

At the conference room, Tony hung back, peering around Steve’s arm. 

Steve put an arm around his shoulders. “Hey. Stop worrying. You’re with us.”

“I have anxiety,” he complained quietly. He didn’t know any of these people except Steve, Bucky and Pepper.  

He walked in with them, mostly hiding behind Steve. 

Pepper had already given everyone a heads up about Steve’s foray into time travel so at least they were aware. 

The only avenger that was glaringly missing was Natasha. 

Steve’s eyes watered as he looked at her seat beside Clint. 

They took their chairs, Tony slouching a little and hiding behind his phone. 

Fury came into the room, looking around at the assembled team. His eyes rested on Tony for a moment and then moved to Thor and his brother Loki who apparently had reformed after hearing the fate of his counterpart. 

There was a long moment of silence when Fury looked at Nat’s chair. “I wish it could have been different.”

Clint nodded. “Me too.” He pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes to stop the tears that cropped up when he thought of Natasha. 

Pepper stood up. “She would have told us to get on with it.”

Steve smiled. “Yes. She would have.”

Peter waltzed in late. “Hey Mr. Fury, Sir. Sorry I’m-“ He fell silent as his eyes landed on Tony. “M-M-Mr. Stark??!”

His eyes filled with sudden tears. “Oh god, I missed you!”

“Someone forgot to tell him?” Bucky guessed softly. 

“Sorry, Sergeant Barnes.” Peter looked at Bucky. “I WAS told that Mr. Stark uh Tony would be h-here. B-but I-“ He exited and re-entered a moment later, fully self composed, “Mr. Fury, Sir. Sorry I’m late.” He slid into a chair, carefully avoiding Tony’s face.

That was fine with the young Stark. He didn’t want any extra attention. He had never interacted well with his peers. He was better with adults. He chanced a glance at the other teenager however. He’d called him Mr. Stark. That was his dad! Not him. Geez.

The dark skinned director threw him curious glances every now and then but didn’t pull him into the conversation flowing around the table until there was a break after Clint said, “What about the Iron Man suit? You think we can train....the kid....to operate it?”

Everyone turned to look at him. “I’m sure he’s smart enough,” Pepper said.

He flushed under the sudden attention, looking from one to the other. “What’s Iron Man?”

Pepper smiled at him. “You and I have lots to talk about. After the meeting I’ll take you to a special place. I’ll introduce you to the Tony Stark that I knew.”

Tony blushed deeper, suddenly remembering what Bucky had told him about Pepper being his.... person. The ‘other Tony Stark’ was someone he hadn’t really talked about much. It was so weird! He was almost eighteen now. Legally adult. He had to start acting like an adult. “Okay,” he mumbled shyly. Nailed it. 

The young Sokovian sorceress sitting beside him, smiled. “You will make a good Iron Man,” she said in a heavy accent. 

Tony looked at the pretty girl for a moment. “Thanks.”

The meeting was done and everyone milled around, talking. 

Peter Parker came up to Tony, a little shy but determined to make his acquaintance. “Hey, uh, Tony? I’m Peter.” He held out his hand a little hesitantly.

Tony swallowed a disdainful sneer and offered a little smile. “Hi.” In his experience, most kids his age only wanted to be his friend for his money or to stab him in the back. He didn’t trust people easily. 

Peter withdrew at the cool greeting. “Okay. Well, I’ll see ya around then.”

Tony watched him walk away. He’d never had a real friend his age. 

Before he could think on that much, Ms Potts came to his side. “Come along, kiddo. I have lots to show you.”To the two super soldiers, she said, “I’ll have him back by nine.” 

Steve lay a large hand on his shoulder. “Behave.”

Bucky grinned. “Don’t do anything I ....would...do.”

Steve tossed him a dirty look. 

Tony crushed the urge to roll his eyes. Almost adult or not, to this group he was still a kid.

He was smarter than every eighteen year old out there. Why didn’t the Avengers see that? He’d have to figure out what to do about it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY EXPLICIT CONTENT!!! Stucky gay sex chapter. It doesn’t really have any bearing on the story. You can skip it if you don’t like the explicit stuff.

When they got back to their apartment, Bucky stopped and looked at Steve with an impish grin. “Our adorable cock block is out for awhile!”

Steve flushed a little but he grinned at Bucky’s obvious implications. “So, you wanna read a newspaper? Have a game of ping pong?” He teased. 

“I’ll ping pong you,” he growled, pouncing on Steve.

Steve swung him around, pulling him in tightly against his body, his arm around Bucky’s waist.

He held Steve’s face close, making sure his metal hand was barely ghosting his heated skin; his lips quickly finding those soft inviting ones that he’d been dreaming of and then he relaxed, kissing Steve like he’d been waiting to do since they’d come back. 

Steve responded hungrily, his hands running gently through Bucky’s soft locks. 

Bucky’s hands dropped to rest on Steve’s hips. His flesh fingers were so sensitive to the feel of the denim over the jut of his hipbone. 

He explored Steve’s mouth completely with his own, tasting, memorizing, remembering. He let himself get lost in the rising tidal wave of emotion and arousal. 

Steve’s hands slid under his T-shirt and up, rubbing his back and pinching gently at a nipple. The kiss deepened and became messy when arousal started to dictate their movements. 

Bucky kicked off his shoes without breaking the kiss, feeling Steve’s hands roam further, his hands under Steve’s shirt now too. 

His breathing hitched as he explored the tight abs and sharply toned muscles of his boyfriend. Gosh, he loved this man. And it didn’t hurt that he was built like a fuckin god either! 

Steve pulled away long enough to tear his grey T-shirt off. 

Bucky followed suit, tossing his white shirt somewhere in the general direction of the couch. 

Their lips met again in a desperate motion of longing to fulfill seventy years of waiting. Not that they’d been completely hands off since starting to share a bedroom. They’d played around in the last six months but with Tony in the next room it had been kept low key. 

They were both into some kinky shit and Bucky was ready to explore that today! 

The kiss was getting noisy and sloppy, soft moans interspersed with heavy breathing. 

Bucky could feel his cock pushing hard against the zipper of his jeans. He was pretty sure Steve must be feeling the same. He reached a hand down and pressed firmly against the crotch of Steve’s jeans and the hard outline of his dick, making him yelp and groan all at once. 

Bucky was almost drooling with want. “C’mon Rogers. What are we waiting for??” He popped the button on Steve’s jeans pushing them off his hips and dove his flesh hand under the waistband of Steve’s boxers. He wrapped it around the thick, hard cock that was drooling for attention. He rubbed once, twice; then pulled his hand away to avoid making Steve’s wavering knees give out. 

Steve’s loud, breathy moan had Bucky wiggling his own hips in an effort to adjust himself as it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his own jeans. He pulled Steve flush with his own body again, letting him feel the outline of Bucky’s cock through the denim and the thin fabric of his own boxers. 

Steve’s hands flew to Bucky’s jeans, scrabbling to undo them and get his hands on Bucky. Once they were open, Bucky wasted no time letting them fall to his ankles and stepping out of them. 

Steve pushed his own snug jeans down the rest of the way and tossed them aside. 

They rubbed against each other, lost in the sensation of only two thin layers of fabric between them now, both of them rock hard, their mouths gasping and kissing and biting each other as they sought to maintain contact. 

Bucky ran his hands down and grabbed Steve’s hard ass. He moaned in ecstasy. “America’s ass.” 

Steve burst into giggles, pulling away a bit as he did, making Bucky laugh too. “Hey. You got a nice ass! I’m enjoying it!”

Steve’s eyes sparkled. “Likewise, Barnes.” He pulled Bucky in to continue making out.

He ran his hands around the waistband of Bucky’s boxers and dipped inside to finger the dripping head of Bucky’s cock, making him shudder and unintentionally press his hips forward. “Le’s strip,” Bucky moaned, pushing his boxers off and yanking Steve to their bedroom. 

Steve tossed his boxers aside as well, falling gracelessly onto the bed and eyeing Bucky’s naked body. “Mmmmm look at that pretty cock all ready for me,” he grinned salaciously.

Bucky waggled his hips suggestively making his cock bounce a little. “All yours, Stevie.”

In one swift grab, Steve pulled Bucky onto the bed, and on top of him. “Mwahaha! I’ve got you now!”

“You had me seventy years ago, you dork,” Bucky said, rutting gently against Steve. He sucked a hickey into the soft skin on his collar bone. “Hmm. That’s pretty. My Stevie boy.”

Steve grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed, then rubbed one finger over the tight pucker between the firm globes. 

Bucky pulled in a shuddering breath, his body twitching a little at the new sensation. He spread his legs to give Steve better access. 

Steve lay him on his back. “Knees up and spread your legs, babydoll,” he smiled, his eyes blown wide with desire. 

Bucky’s eyes were wide with desire and a little hesitancy. He wanted to do this but he hadn’t done it for so long and he didn’t want to disappoint Steve. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, pausing in lubing up his finger.

Bucky nodded. “I’m just scared I’ll disappoint you.”

“You couldn’t possibly, babe. I’m completely and totally satisfied right now. Relax.” 

Bucky lay back, up on his elbows so he could watch Steve. 

Steve slowly pushed the first finger in slowly, stopping when Bucky whimpered a little.“You’re so tight, baby.” His voice was low and seductive, eyes running the length of Bucky’s body as he pushed his finger in the rest of the way, letting him get used to the burn. 

Bucky breathed through it, until he felt the arousal start again and Steve move his finger against his prostate softly. He grunted a little as he pushed down further onto the finger, feeling his cock harden again. “Oh fuck, Steve!” 

Steve stopped his movements. “Still good?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed out, his legs a little shaky. “Feels really good.”

Steve pushed a second finger in and gave Bucky a few seconds to get used to the stretch.“You ready?”

Bucky looked at him. “Yeah! I’m ready!”He stroked himself a bit. 

Steve hitched Bucky’s knee up over his shoulder and lifted him enough to get his dick lined up. He pushed in slowly, stopping when he heard Bucky gasp. 

“No! Keep going!” Bucky stuttered out. 

Steve continued until he was completely buried in Bucky’s ass, reveling in the tight warmth. “Fuck, you feel good,” he groaned, resisting the urge to move until Bucky relaxed a bit. 

Bucky’s eyes were closed, lost in the stretch and burn of Steve filling him. It hurt but felt so good!He breathed deeply moving his hips slightly. 

Steve thumbed the top of Bucky’s cock, stimulating him further as he started to gently move. 

Bucky let out an enraptured moan. 

They found their rhythm and Steve moved Bucky a little until he hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Bucky yelped a little and then grasped frantically at the sheets as his brain tried to process all the sensory input. It felt so damn good. 

Steve was watching him carefully. He knew Bucky had some issues with overstimulation and sensory processing and he didn’t want to overwhelm him. He was falling apart and Steve could tell by his body language that he was going to climax soon. 

“C’mon baby doll,” he encouraged, feeling Bucky get tighter around him. He moved a little faster, watching Bucky jerk himself erratically a few times and then he went stiff, grunting with pleasure as cum shot from his cock to coat his stomach. 

Steve sped up, feeling his own orgasm creeping up. He thrust hard into Bucky a few more times, breathing heavily. “FUCK!!” He yelled, his face twisted in ecstasy as he filled Bucky with his cum. He gently lay Bucky down and slowly pulled his sensitive dick out. He collapsed beside Bucky for a few minutes, grinning.“Can you get it up again? What’s the most you’ve ever done?” 

Bucky looked at him, smirking. “Yeah and I’m not sure. Sometimes three or four. Jerking off is different though. You?”

Steve tweaked one of his sensitive nipples and he slapped his hand away. “Stop it, Rogers. Or I’ll start playing with yours!”

“But I like your nips!” Steve whined. 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. Without warning, he grabbed one of Steve’s super sensitive nipples and squeezed. 

Steve howled in mock outrage. “Okay! Okay. I’ll leave yours alone. For now.”

They cuddled for a few minutes. “You still like playing around with sounds?” Bucky asked suddenly.

Steve nodded against his shoulder. “Those were always fun. You into sensory play?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’ve never done it but I want to.” His dick was starting to get hard again. 

“What about just some good old fashioned sixty nining?”

Steve hummed and rubbed his hard cock against Bucky’s hip. “Round two?”

“Hell yeah!” Bucky grinned.He was already eager to have Steve’s dick in his mouth and to feel Steve’s mouth on his. So much to explore. Of course, they had time. 

Tony would just have to get earplugs. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tony wasn’t even aware that Pepper was still around, watching him closely.

The Iron Man suit was on display, and he was allowed not only to touch it, but to play with it!! 

He could definitely get behind being Iron Man!! 

He ran a hand softly across the sleek red metal arm of the suit. 

His brain was already calculating the distance he could go and what he could do to increase that. 

He soon realized that his older counterpart had pretty much built it perfect.Any calculation he could think of, was already done. 

Jarvis answered any questions he had, although a little stiffly.The A.I. wasn’t altogether sure of this younger version of Sir at all. 

Tony put the suit on, feeling out the controls and testing his balance. He asked Jarvis to give him the readings on the suit’s specs, making sure it was good to go; then lit his rocket boots and took off, taking only a few moments to figure things out. 

He flew into the pearling evening sky, taking the suit up until the city lay below, a living tapestry of sparkling lights against shades of darkness. 

Tony dipped down again, feeling the freedom of flight cause his adrenaline to spike. He laughed, carefree and happy. This time wasn’t so bad. In his time Obadiah Stane had been the driving force behind his education and his father had just been there to fork over the money. He’d gotten the sense that, really, neither one cared. Here, people did care about him. It was a strange and wonderful feeling.

Pepper heard and smiled. He was so like the Tony she’d known. He made her miss the man she’d married so much but it didn’t matter. This was for the good of the team. Really, of the world. The world needed Iron Man more than she needed Tony. Her heart, however, begged to differ. 

Especially when Morgan had caught a glimpse of young Tony earlier and true to her curious nature, so like her father’s, she’d asked who that was. Pepper had quickly explained that he was Daddy’s younger brother. Uncle....Joey. 

Tony had given her a very dry look but hadn’t corrected her. 

He had no interest in the child anyway. His first love was the laboratory and everything it offered from gadgets to chemistry.

Tony flew back into the underground lab and carefully set the suit back on the stand. He exited, his cheeks flushed with excitement and eyes sparkling with happiness. “Ms. Potts! I did it! I was flying!”

She smiled at him. “I know. It’s wonderful! My Tony would have been proud of you.” She sighed. “I think I better get you home now. You can feel free to come any time or we can move the suit to the lab in the new compound.”

Tony shrugged. “The new lab has more stuff.”

Happy interrupted Pepper before she could escape. “May Parker has been calling me.”

Tony slipped outside while Pepper was talking. 

His eyes fell on the quantum portal that was still there. Mr. Pym had left it there apparently because he wanted to keep it open for use if necessary. Tony wanted to experience the time travel for himself. So, it was necessary. 

Tony walked around it, checking out the inner workings. The computer that ran it was off and covered in heavy plastic. He wondered if it still worked..... it looked easy enough. He was a genius after all.

He glanced back to see Pepper still hadn’t come out. How long could it really take?

On impulse, he took the plastic off and turned it on. It whirred to life immediately. Did he have a reason to go backward or forward in time? He frowned a little. “If I wanted to grow up just a bit...” he murmured, checking out the many gadgets and buttons. He had seen the little vials of Pym Particles in the lab and knowing the history of how he’d come to be here, he’d grabbed a couple. He pushed several buttons, lighting up the screen. A timer started. He launched himself onto the pad, just in time to be swallowed up by the flash of light. 

Pepper thanked Happy for staying with Morgan while she ran Tony back, promising that he could go speak with Peter as soon as she was back. 

She shut the door and looked around for the teenager. “Tony, come with me. I don’t have all night. I told Steve I’d have you back by nine.”

She looked around the side of the house. “Tony?” 

He was nowhere to be seen. 

Bewildered, she went to her car, thinking he might already be in it. He wasn’t. 

A frisson of panic seized her then. “Tony!! Where are you?” 

“Right here,” a deeper, very familiar voice said behind her. 

She screamed in fright and spun around. 

Tony stood there, a hesitant smile on his face, looking at her. He was much closer in age to her Tony. He had a bruise under one eye that she clearly remembered from Bucky shooting him when he’d been under Hydra’s control several years ago.

“Tony?” She asked softly, tears coming to her eyes. 

He nodded. “Hey Pep.” 

“Oh my god, Tony!” She flew into his arms, almost knocking him over. She leaned back a bit. “Wait, are you the same Tony who was just a kid like two minutes ago?”

“I used the time machine.” He smiled at her. “I could see how much you missed him.”

Pepper sniffled a little then glared for a second. “If you plan to leave us again, don’t even bother.”

“I saw what happened, Pep. I won’t leave you again.”

She felt the earnestness in his voice and saw the warmth in his eyes. “Okay. Because Morgan can’t handle losing you again.” She turned to go inside. “You might want to text Steve. He’s expecting you.”

***

Steve looked at the text in consternation. “Tony used the quantum portal to get older.”

Bucky turned to look at him, completely sated after four orgasms. “Cool.”

“Bucky! Not cool! What if he’d gotten lost?”

“Did he come back?” Bucky asked practically. 

Steve stuck his tongue out. “Yeah. And now he’s about 38.”

“So, then he’s out of our hands,” Bucky grinned, pulling Steve in for another chaste kiss. “Watch where you’re sticking that tongue, Rogers.” 

***

Thor watched Loki intently as he summoned Heimdall without success. “I’m telling you,” he said again. “Heimdall is dead.”

Loki yelled angrily at him that he needed to return to Asgard to retrieve something. 

“Asgard is gone, Loki.” Thor frowned in confusion. “I forgot how stupid you were after Thanos got hold of you.”

Loki stopped his frantic motions and glared at his brother. “Then what do you suggest, brother?”

“Perhaps you can summon the great Strange magician from earth. His powers are strong.” Thor smiled at Loki.

Loki took a deep, cleansing breath. “How do I summon this...earthling?”

Thor shrugged. “He has the use of electronic letters, or a phone call, I suppose. Although I don’t know either.”

“You’re not being very helpful!” Loki shouted angrily. 

Thor raised one bushy eyebrow. “His name is Strange.”

“Alright. What is it?” Loki asked.

“It’s Strange,” Thor reiterated. 

Loki clenched his fists. “You think me daft that I can’t see past your little prank? I am the god of mischief! His name might be strange but I dare say you better share it with me or I will put a curse on you!”

Thor chuckled. “His name is Stephen Strange.”

Loki opened his mouth to retaliate, then snapped it shut again, giving Thor a very dirty look. “Thor, you are a bildshnipe.” He started conjuring up a spell to summon the other magician, miffed that he’d been made a fool of. 


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen Strange felt the pull of strong powers. He stopped what he was doing, feeling out the surge. 

He knew where it had to be coming from. Either the quantum portal that was still set up in the deceased billionaire’s backyard or the Asgardians that were on earth now. 

“Loki,” he sighed distastefully. He wasn’t fond of the dark haired demi god or his mischievous ways but as long as he didn’t threaten earth, he would leave him alone. He understood Thor’s attachment to his brother. 

He sank into meditation to separate the power pull into the separate threads. 

The quantum portal was calling to him strongly. He had to shut it down. It would eventually become unstable and make trouble. He could feel its strong chaotic power in his head. 

The fiery golden ring of magic flowed from his fingers. “I’m going to New York,” he said to no one in particular. His cape was around his shoulders, protectively shielding him. 

He stepped out of the shimmering portal, directly into Tony and Pepper’s house. He slowly took in the scene. The what he thought to be recently deceased Stark was very much alive entwined in Pepper’s arms on the couch, kissing her passionately. She didn’t seem to be putting up a fuss either. 

He cleared his throat, causing Pepper to jump back and scream. “Oh my gosh! Where did you come from?”

“Nepal,” he said shortly. “Rumours of your death have been greatly exaggerated, Stark. Except that I saw you die.”

Tony studied the magician. “Yeah. Takes more than death to keep a Stark down, Strange.”

Stephen didn’t acknowledge the egotistical comment. “We need to shut down the quantum portal.”

“Why?” Tony asked immediately. “I need to get Natasha.”

Strange looked at him for a lengthy moment. “You can’t just bring people into this timeline willy nilly, Stark. It’s going to screw things up. Who’s Natasha?”

“Just one more,” Tony said. “The Avengers need Nat.”

The magician pursed his lips. “Romanoff. The Black Widow.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. Her.”

Stephen studied the genius for a minute. “I have an easier way. Stay here.” 

***

Bucky kissed Steve good morning and slowly rolled onto his stomach. He fingered the plain gold band on his left hand. 

Last night he and Steve had a long talk about where they were now and the ring was a promise. 

Steve was wearing a matching one on his left hand. Not engaged but definitely promised. He dropped his head tiredly.“Nghdfcfs.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“Whassat?” Steve asked, stretching sleepily. 

“I said, let’s go get coffees.” Bucky repeated, lifting his face. 

Steve sat up. “Let’s run to Starbucks this morning. I need to get some exercise.”

Bucky stretched, and pushed himself up. “Yes, sir.”

“Sir?” Steve questioned with a grin. His hand slid out and grabbed Bucky’s ass in a firm grip. 

Bucky shot a cheeky smile his way before rolling away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. He slipped into his boxers and running shorts. When he’d pulled on a T-shirt, he gathered his hair into a ponytail. “Throw me a hair tie, punk.”

Steve shot an elastic at Bucky, hitting his metal arm with a soft ‘ting’.

Bucky tied his long hair back then got up, checking his phone as he headed to the bathroom. “You get a message from Stark, too?” He threw back over his shoulder.

Steve picked up his phone. A message popped up. “Got a surprise!! Meet at my place for lunch. Will send Happy for you.”

“Yeah I did....wonder what he’s up to?”

“He sent this at 7:30 in the morning. It must be a crazy thing to get him up at that time.”

The two men tied on their running shoes and were just hitting the pavement of the running lane when an arrow hit a sign four feet ahead of them. 

Steve and Bucky came to an abrupt halt. “What’s up, Clint?” Steve asked into the air. 

The archer clambered out of the leafy oak tree and dropped easily to the ground. “Hey guys. You get a weird invite to Stark’s place?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. I’m wondering what he’s hiding.”

Steve smiled. “I guess the whole team did. Wanna come to Starbucks?” 

The three ran the two kilometres to the coffee shop at an easy pace and ordered their coffee. 

As they walked back to Steve and Bucky’s apartment with Clint, the conversation turned to the team and to the newest missions that were coming up and the fact that the team was almost whole again. They fell silent for a few minutes. 

Then, Clint jostled Bucky’s shoulder gently and grinned. “So, Sam said you guys are officially together now? Like made it official? Lessee!” He made grabby hands for Bucky’s metal arm.

Bucky blushed. “Sam needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!” But he obligingly held out his left hand for Clint to look at.

Clint giggled happily. “I’m so glad to see you guys finally making it public.” He grabbed Steve’s hand as well. “Yesss!!”

They had almost finished their large coffees when a hefty knock on the door had Clint grabbing for his bow and Steve reaching for his shield. 

Bucky padded silently to the door and threw it open ready to take out any threat to his friends. He let a killer punch fly. His metal fist was grabbed solidly in a large hand. 

Thor and Loki were at the door, eyeing Bucky strangely. 

“We come in peace,” Thor smiled hesitantly. 

Bucky backed off. “Oh. Hi.” He went back to his seat.

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asked, shoving his new phone in Steve’s face.

Steve’s eyes crossed as he tried to read the message at the end of his nose.  “Oh that. Tony sent the whole team an invitation to lunch,” Steve explained. “By the way, if you don’t want Bucky to punch you, just call first next time.”

He watched Loki take in the apartment at a glance and then look at Clint. The two had never gotten off to a good start. Loki’s brainwashing had left an indelible mark. 

Clint sat close to Bucky, sipping the remainder of his coffee and watching Loki warily. “You got that wand of yours?” Clint drawled, feigning relaxation. 

Loki smiled a little. “No. You’re safe, Hawkeye.”

Thor put a grip on Loki’s arm. “Don’t worry, Clint. Loki is on the side of good.”

“Good,” Clint grinned. “If he changes his mind, we still have a hulk.”

The five of them visited for a little bit while Steve, Bucky and Clint all took turns showering and getting ready. They were picked up in Tony’s car at eleven.

When they got to the quiet country home twenty minutes later, it looked like a party was underway. There was a buffet table set up with plenty of chairs spread across the well watered grass. 

Pepper and a much older Tony, from the last one they’d seen, were speaking with the guests. 

It looked like the entire team and then some, were there. 

Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Sharon Carter (or Agent 13), Maria Hill and Nick Fury represented SHIELD in all its non glory. Really they were more friendly faces now than actual agents. 

 Mae and Peter Parker, Sam Wilson, Bruce, Wanda and Rhodey were gathered around a punch bowl that might have been spiked with vodka judging from their easy laughter. 

Carol Danvers, Stephen Strange, whose eyes immediately picked out Loki, Scott Lang, Hank Pym and his daughter Hope were all standing around awkwardly, feeling out the crowd.  

Valkyrie, the newest Asgardian queen, resplendent in white and turquoise came to Thor and held out her arm. “Thor. I request your presence as my company for lunch.”

Strange came towards the others, frowning at Loki. “ You tried to call me here.”

Loki smiled saucily. “Evidently, it worked.”

“The quantum portal was also displacing energy. I came to shut it down.” He looked at Loki. “Do not make trouble. Or I will take action.”

“Don’t worry,” Thor grinned from Valkyrie’s side. “He will not do anything untoward.”

Steve wondered how Thor could guarantee it. He wanted to ask but he didn’t want to interrupt the queen. 

Once the five had joined the group, Tony held up his hands for silence. “Friends, teammates, and everyone here, Dr. Stephen Strange has been extremely kind today in using his powers to restore our team to completion.” He nodded slightly at Stephen. “ We were pulled apart and torn to shreds. The team was rendered helpless. Thanos almost won. But he didn’t. Between Mr. Pym’s portal and Dr. Strange, we’ve come back, stronger and ready to fight some more.”

The members looked at each other in confusion and hesitant excitement. 

“What you talkin’ about, Stark?” Sam yelled. 

Tony held up a hand and disappeared inside the house for only two moments. He reappeared with his arm through Natasha’s. His grin was better than words. 

A second of shock was followed by a roar of applause. 

She looked around at the gathered crowd uncertainly. 

“I thought you said it would just be the team!” She hissed.

“It is,” he said, patting her hand. “Guys, the Black Widow is back!!”

Natasha knew that Stephen Strange had brought her forward in time from seven years ago. She had only just met Steve Rogers when they battled the Chitauri in New York and then again when they had discovered the Winter Soldier. To her that had only been a day or two ago but now suddenly it was seven years. 

Stephen and Tony had told her as much as they could about why they had brought her here. She was overwhelmed. Her eyes searched for the familiar face she wanted to see. 

Clint saw her and smiled, tears making his vision blur. He gave her a thumbs up. 

The thunderous applause rose again when she said “Hi.”  

A rush of bodies crowded her as everyone tried to hug her at once. She hugged back, realizing that this was her family and they had missed her. 

Steve hugged her and told her he was so happy to see her. 

She looked a little askance at Bucky but Steve held up his hand and Bucky’s to show off their rings. 

Natasha nodded, laughing softly. “Finally, huh?”

Clint got to her, looking at her as if he’d never let her go, tears in his eyes as he held her without a word. 

She grabbed him tightly and they held on to each other. “I-“

“Don’t.” Clint said. “Let’s just start from here.”

Nat looked at him, tears running from her eyes. “Okay. I’d like that.”

Clint wouldn’t let go of her. “We have a lot to catch up on.” His arm stayed firmly around her waist.

“We have time.” She wrapped her fingers around his hand on her waist.

During lunch, Natasha let theconversation wash around her, a chaoticjumble of happy voices. She looked at the faces of these people, her family. Dysfunctional as they might be. 

Steve and Bucky were finally together, Pepper and Tony were good again; and had a KID, she had Clint back, and vice versa...

The team was whole again! 


End file.
